Solo
by Snailhair101
Summary: Dean is interrupted by Cas during an intimate and personal act, which leads the angel on a quest for knowledge about the practice of 'performing solo.' (Destiel, humor, Smutty-smut)
1. Chapter 1

Dean plopped himself down on the end of a motel bed, taking a swig from his beer bottle. The mattress squeaked, bouncing with his weight. Around him, the room was brightly lit and quiet. Hell, it was probably _too_ quiet. Dean glanced around at the crappy décor, and realized he was utterly alone.

But, being alone wasn't exactly a bad thing. In fact, it meant Dean could do something he'd been wanting to do for a long time... He could finally jack off in peace. The past few times he tried to get off had ended in ruined orgasms; once because of Sam interrupting and another because the hot water ran out in the shower. Dean grimaced, recalling the struggles to get to the finish, only to have it backfire and end in sexual frustration.

But not tonight. Nothing was going to ruin his good time tonight, dammit. Dean reached over and grabbed the remote from the bedside table. He turned the analog TV on, instantly scanning for porn. Though he was subconsciously searching for a title involving Asian women, something else caught his eye... 'Tiffany Gets Audited From Behind'. Dean smiled a little at the cheesy title.

"Why not," he mumbled under his breath.

The man pressed play, before reaching down to undo his belt. The video opened with a busty, scantly dressed girl walking toward her door. Dean watched her strut, as he guided his hand behind the fabric of his jeans and underwear to grab his soft dick. He hated the slow beginnings of pornos. The terrible acting always put him off. As he reached for the remote to fast forward to the good parts, the girl opened the door.

Dean gulped, leaning forward a little to blink at the screen. The remote lay forgotten at his side, as he realized the man at Tiffany's door looked almost exactly like someone he knew – he looked like _Cas._ Long brown coat, dark hair, five o'clock shadow. The similarity made Dean's mouth fall open. It wasn't Cas, of course. The dude's face was too shifty and his eyes were brown. But, he had the Cas vibe, though; all brooding and professional. Dean's tight hand began to slide up and down his dick, as he starred wide-eyed at the screen...unaware that his full attention was on the man.

"My name is Tony. I'm a tax accountant with the IRS," the guy said, sounding nothing like the angelic voice Dean was used to, "and you're being audited."

"Oh no," Tiffany cried, dramatically swooning, "how can we fix it?"

Dean rolled his eyes, still debating on pressing the fast forward button. But, in a flash, Tony spun Tiffany around and shoved her against the wall. Dean gulped, his hand instantly picking up speed. The guy's coat swished around with his quick motions, reminding him of Cas again. Tony hiked up the back of Tiffany's dress as he leaned close to her ear.

"With my dick," he answered.

Dean stifled a laugh. That was a terrible line, even for porn standards. But his smile soon faded away, as he watched the accountant slide Tiffany's panties down to expose her ass. The camera zoomed in on the man's hands, as he quickly unbuttoned his pants to pull out his hard cock. Dean's breathing was picking up, watching him prod his dick against the crack of the girl's ass. The camera pulled back out to show their faces.

The more Dean's dick hardened, the more difficult it became to move inside his clothes. He glanced around the vacant room, making sure there were still no eyes, before reaching to tug his pants down. His stiff cock bounced out into the open, throbbing as it pointed toward the TV. Dean grabbed it instantly, reaching down with his free hand to cup his balls. The hunter stimulated himself as he brought his eyes back to the screen.

By now, Tony was already sliding inside Tiffany, making her moan out loud. Dean rubbed faster, massaging his head with every down stroke as he listened to her cries. His eyes, however were not on the girl. They were glancing between the site of penetration...and the tax accountant's face. Man, he looked so much like Cas. It made Dean wonder; would that be the expression on Cas's face, if he ever did something like this? Would he be that animated during sex? So determined? So _aggressive_?

The accountant groaned, pounding Tiffany so hard against the wall that the pictures were falling off. Dean's heart was racing, thumping against his ribs to fuel the tense erection in his hand. He curled his bottom lip to bite on it, holding back noises that threatened to escape. His eyes were moving all over the accountant, trying to drink in the whole sight of him thrusting into the girl.

Some deep desire surfaced in Dean's mind as he neared the edge. For the first time, he wasn't trying to imagine himself being the guy in the porno. This time, he imagined himself being _Tiffany_. Between his quickly heightening pleasure and the sound of erotic cries from the TV, Dean's judgment was becoming blurred. God, that trench coat looked so good, swaying back and forth with the thrusts. Yes, it seemed so nice to be shoved up against a wall and pounded until he couldn't feel his legs. Damn, that guy looked so much like Cas...

Air was rapidly wheezing in and out of Dean's dry mouth. Fluid was drooling from the tip of his cock as he stroked feverishly. The end was approaching fast, turning Dean into a gasping bundle of nerve endings.

"Say my name," the accountant purred into Tiffany's ear.

Dean couldn't stop himself.

"_Cas_," he breathed, feeling himself spilling over the edge.

As erotic pleasure began to grace Dean's body, the TV was suddenly blocked from his view. He blinked, groaning out loud, as he tried to focus on what was in his way. It was a person, he realized, as his eyes flew up to see a familiar face looking down at him.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said.

Dean only had time to behold the electric shade of the angel's blue eyes, before his body acted without him. Semen shot from the head of his throbbing erection, dousing the front of Cas's black pants with white fluid. Dean groaned, momentarily lost in the waves of pleasure as Cas blurred in front of him.

He wasn't able to linger in the good feeling for long. Terror and embarrassment quickly replaced his excitement, watching Cas look down at the mess on his own clothes. Behind the angel, Tiffany and Tony were still filling the room with erotic cries. Dean panted, fiercely tucking his sensitive cock back into his pants. His heart was beating to the point of explosion, as he fumbled to grab the remote and shut the TV off. Dean breathed harshly in the sudden silence.

"Cas, what the hell?!" Dean managed to finally ask, still a little dazed from his climax.

Cas's eyes were filled with concern, as he reached down to touch one of the white dollops on his pants. Dean blinked several times, trying to wake himself up from his orgasm to focus.

"Are you hurt, Dean?" Cas asked, rubbing the come between his fingers, "Some type of fluid just ejected from your body. Are you in need of medical attention?"

"No!" Dean growled, "Why the hell are you here?!"

"You...You called my name," Cas said, tilting his head, "Were you not praying to me?"

A small noise escaped Dean's mouth as he gripped the bed tightly. Embarrassed heat rose on his face as he stared up at Cas. God, he had cried Cas's name while jerking off! Why did he do that? Fear and anger began to rise in him, accompanying his embarrassment. He suddenly wished to be alone.

Dean rose from the bed, feeling wobbly on his feet, before quickly making his way toward the bathroom. He didn't want to look at Cas right now, from fear of his own recent, dirty thoughts. How dare he think about Cas in such an erotic way.

"Dean?" Cas asked.

"Just go," Dean warned, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

After a few moments of catching his breath in the silence, Dean heard the flap of wings beyond the door. The man hung his head, still feeling heat on his cheeks. How was he going to ever face Cas again? Would he ever be able to look him in the eyes? Dean swallowed harshly, as his head started to ache with worry. There was only one thing he knew for certain...

He'd just experienced the best damn orgasm of his life.

(**Author's Note**: Oh yes. I've been meaning to write a 'masturbation' fic for a while now. :) You can all blame _TheSmileyFaceGuy_, for giving me the idea. :) On a side note, it's graduation season, and my house has become "party central" all of the sudden. So, if these chapters seem to come out at random times during the week, just remember that I'm trying my best to get them out to you, in between hanging decorations, feeding small children, and entertaining crazy aunts. (Seriously. I have a few of those.) But, my dear friends, please rest in the knowledge that another chapter will be out very soon. I hope you all enjoyed the first, and will stick around for the rest. Thank you so much for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Great," Sam sighed, setting an engraved wooden box on the hood of the impala, "everything on here is written in Enochian."

Dean heard his brother speaking, but he was too far in thought to comprehend the words. His eyes were unfocused as thought about the night before; when he accidentally spewed man-butter all over the front of Cas. Another chill ran over his skin just thinking about the angel's confused face. It looked like he didn't even know what was happening; just observing with his signature curiosity.

All morning long, Dean questioned his own behavior; wondering what it was about the damn porno that aroused him so much. Was it the feverish wall sex? Was it all the moaning and groaning that filled the room? Dean's jaw clenched, as the true answer seemed to cross his mind. He would never admit it out loud...but the part that turned him on the most, was the fact that the guy looked so much like Cas. That coat swaying, those thrusts dominating, that eerily similar face tight with pleasure...

"Maybe we should call Cas,"

Dean's head snapped toward his brother, his eyes widening at the sound of the angel's name. For a split second, he felt Sam had heard his thoughts.

"What? Why?" Dean nearly demanded.

Sam gave him an odd look as he gestured to the box.

"Dean, it's Enochian," he said, "We need Cas to translate. Would you mind asking him to come?"

Dean felt the blood drain from his face. He had taken Sam's words in a vulgar manor, briefly imagining what Cas's face would look like if he actually _came_; blowing a load while he gasped for breath...Dean shook his head, trying to rid the dirty thoughts from his mind.

"Why me?" he asked, still suspicious that Sam could hear him thinking.

"You know he only answers for you," Sam reminded, "just do it. We need to open this box."

Dean could feel his heart picking up speed, just thinking about seeing Cas again. What if he was upset with him? What if he tried to mention their last encounter in front of Sam? Dean looked up at his little brother, putting on his serious face.

"You stay here," he warned, "I need to talk to him first."

Though Sam's eyes seemed to narrow, he shrugged his shoulders. He leaned back against the impala, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Okay. I'll wait," he said.

Dean nodded and took a deep breath, bracing himself as he started away from the impala. He needed to clear the air with Cas anyway; try and set a few things straight. It wasn't exactly the angel's fault that he got plastered with come last night. An odd jolt shot towards Dean's dick at the memory. He tried to shake it off again, as he slowed to a stop by a tree.

"Alright, Cas," Dean forced out, feeling a little queasy, "I've gotta talk to you, man. Can you come here?"

Dean desperately tried to ignore the sexual innuendo, as he glanced around the stillness of the vacant parking lot. Sam and the car were some-fifteen-odd yards away. A flap of wings made Dean turn back around.

The very sight of Cas made Dean's stomach tighten. God, why did Cas always seem to have wind-swept hair? Why did his coat always have to sway so seductively in the wind? How much pigment did God need to use, when he was creating those giant blue eyes? The angel blinked, his expression seeming tinted with concern.

"Hello, Dean," he said calmly, "how are you feeling?"

"Er," Dean uttered, suddenly lost, "Fine. Why?"

"Last night, when you prayed to me, I -"

"I wasn't praying to you, Cas," Dean interrupted with a sigh, "I just said your name."

"No, Dean, you _called_ my name," Cas said, his eyebrows sliding together, " and you were out of breath. I assumed you were in danger."

"But I wasn't," Dean insisted, feeling it becoming difficult to breathe as he attempted to explain, "I was, you know,... 'flying solo'. And you interrupted me."

He watched Cas blink again, his eyes full of confusion as he tilted his head.

"You do not have wings, Dean. You cannot fly at all, let alone possess the capability do so by yourself," Cas said, sounding like an expert.

Dean shook his head. Did Cas always have to take everything so literally?

"No, Cas. I was _performing_ solo," he tried to clarify as much as he could without really saying it.

Cas's blue eyes narrowed.

"Performing what?" he asked, seeming genuinely interested.

Dean felt a strange smile gradually grow across his own lips. It was so obvious. Why didn't he see it before? Of course Cas didn't know what the hell Dean was talking about. He was an angel; a cherry, in total ignorance of all things sexual. No wonder he thought Dean was in danger. The guy had probably never witnessed ejaculation before...which meant he'd probably never felt it, either...

"Cas," Dean began, his voice lowering, "I was pleasuring myself. Sexually."

The angel's face seemed to go a little pale, as his eyes darted away briefly. Cas took a small step closer, returning his curious stare back to Dean.

"I did not know that was possible," Cas said, emotions shifting on his face.

"Oh, it's possible," Dean nodded, his grin remaining, "People do it all the time."

Dean enjoyed watching Cas's eyes light up. Some primal part of him was proud to be explaining this to Cas. There was always something satisfying about showing and telling the angel about human nature. It was like introducing a child to the facts of life; watching him become absorbed with odd curiosity.

"How?" Cas asked, his voice low.

Dean smirked. He could hear that question coming from a mile away. He took the time to glance back at Sam again, before leaning even closer. Only a sliver of space was left between him and Cas.

"Well," Dean said, "you just,...uh, touch yourself. Your dick, mostly. It'll get, er, stiff and you just keep stroking it until...until you finish."

Dean stopped talking, feeling uncomfortable with his own terrible explanation. Cas stared at him for a moment, before dropping his eyes to his own body. His hands suddenly shot up to his pants, where they began to undo his belt. Shock washed over Dean, as he realized what Cas was about to do. He gasped a little, instantly reaching out to seize the angel's wrists.

"Geez, Cas, not now! You can't do it out in the freakin' open!" Dean said, tossing Cas's hands away, "You've gotta do it when you're alone, dammit."

Dean gulped, still stunned that Cas was totally about to whip out his dick and start going to town. The image in Dean's mind made an electric pulse echo in his pelvis, trying to harden his dick. Cas glanced around, seeming to be thinking up another question.

"So, it is done in private," he stated, " but, how do you know when it's finished?"

Dean chuckled a little, feeling heat rise on his face.

"Trust me. You'll know. Just keep rubbing the lamp until the genies start flying out," he smiled.

"Lamp?" Cas repeated, lost, "I thought I was supposed to -"

"Guys,"

Both Dean and Cas looked back at Sam in the distance. The younger Winchester waved a little, gesturing them to come to the car. A little bit of disappointment came over Dean, as he realized he was going to have to cut the conversation short. He held up his index finger toward his little brother before turning to face the angel again.

"Listen," Dean said, reaching up to rest his hand on Cas's shoulder, "don't tell Sam about last night, and don't tell him about this talk, okay? Let's keep it between us."

"But, Dean, I have so many questions I want -"

"I know you do," Dean interrupted, patting him, "but the best way to learn is hands-on. Literally. So, why don't you just try it later?"

Cas nodded, eagerness swelling in his blue eyes. Dean smiled at the angel's excitement. Though it made him feel a little dirty, Dean found that he liked the thought of Cas indulging in a little self pleasure. The poor guy deserved a little happiness in his life, after all the shit heaven had put him through. Plus, the thought of Cas touching himself aroused Dean in return.

Dean's smile faded away. Again, he was astounded by his own thoughts. It was wrong to think of Cas in such a sick way...but he couldn't stop himself from doing it. The angel shifted under his hand.

"I will," Cas promised.

Dean gave a nod, before turning to lead the way back to Sam. He was looking forward to hearing about Cas's first wank session.

* * *

Castiel took a quiet breath, glancing about his surroundings. The abandoned church was silent and still. The vacant pews sat in crooked rows, facing the dusty alter. Some of the stained glass windows were broken, allowing a night breeze to flow inside. The angel wasn't exactly sure why he had chosen this location. Perhaps it was the comfort of his father's house that drew him in.

Cas was completely alone, and preparing to pleasuring himself. Hearing Dean talk about it earlier had made him eager to try it; not only to experience a human act,...but also to become closer with Dean himself. The angel hoped that by doing human things, Dean would deem him worthy of being considered his best friend...or more...

The angel brought his hands up to undo his belt. He pulled the fabric back far enough to see the organ waiting beyond the clothes. It was limp and bulbous, draped over the large sack. Castiel carefully brought it forward, exposing it in the open. He paused, staring at the organ blankly. Dean had not given specific instructions on how to proceed; only to stroke until the finish.

Hoping to get it right, Cas brought two fingers forward to pet the long shape. He stroked the warm organ from base to tip, applying a gentle amount of pressure. A few internal pulses were inducing it to harden, but only because of the friction. The angel's eyebrows came together, as he stroked the organ. Wasn't this supposed to be pleasurable? It felt nice, of course, but it wasn't what Castiel was expecting.

For close to an hour, Castiel continued to pet the hard organ; using a steady rhythm and two fingers. The sensation seemed to stay the same, if not dull. The longer the angel stroked, the more frustrated he seemed to become. There were no genies flying out, as Dean said there would be. There was no finish in sight; just the same feeling lingering with every stroke. He was not experiencing what he had witnessed Dean experiencing. Dean was crying out with pleasure, his member erupting in his trembling hand. But Castiel wasn't able to feel the same intensity.

Castiel eventually slowed to a stop, sighing aloud as he dropped his hand. He was disappointed in his own abilities, feeling unworthy of the pleasure he'd been seeking. Perhaps it wasn't meant for him to perform solo.

(**Author's Note**: Aw. Poor, sweet Cas wasn't able to get his genies to fly in this chapter. But, it's okay. Dean will help him succeed, soon. :) By the way, please tell me if I try too hard with my jokes. I just hope to get you to smile, 'cause smiling is the best. :) Thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter! I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much. Stay tuned to hear more tips on masturbating from Dean Winchester!)


	3. Chapter 3

"Cas," Sam prayed, sounding weary, "we could really use your help."

Castiel sighed heavily. He was still feeling the ache of disappointment from not being able to finish performing solo. But no matter how terrible he felt, he couldn't deny aid to the Winchesters.

The angel flew to their motel room, where the younger brother sat at the table. The items from the engraved wooden box lay in front of him in random order. Castiel glanced around, secretly scanning for Dean. He could feel Dean was close by; perhaps in the bathroom.

"Hey," Sam said, leaning back from the table.

"What assistance do you require?" Castiel asked, not in the mood for human small-talk.

"Um, all these things need to be combined in a spell somehow," Sam said, gesturing to the objects before him, "snake skin, amber, cal -"

"You need the blood of a virgin," Castiel interrupted, "it's the binding agent."

"Can we use yours?"

Castiel turned around at the sound of Dean's gruff voice. The man was grinning as he ventured in through the door, carrying two bottles of alcohol. Many things seemed to burst in Cas's mind at once, upon seeing Dean's smiling face. He had the strong urge to discuss his recent failed attempt to pleasure himself; to ask Dean what he had done wrong. But, he remembered Dean requested that he not talk about the subject in front of Sam.

Castiel was unable to look away from Dean, as the man made his way to the table. He handed a beer to his brother before turning back to look at Cas. There was a suggestive smirk on his lips, that hinted that he was thinking about the same topic. Castiel briefly glanced at Sam as he tried to form words.

"No," he said carefully, meeting Dean's green eyes, "I may be a... a virgin, but my vessel is not. You need blood from a human source."

Dean nodded, his smile never waving, as he looked down at his brother.

"You heard the man, Sammy," he said, "drive on over to that comic book store in town and see if one of the 'nerds of the round table' can pop open a vein for you."

Sam sighed again, looking away from his brother to meet Castiel's eyes.

"How much do we need?" Sam asked.

"Fill that jar," Cas answered, pointing to the one inside the box.

Sam grabbed the glass jar as he rose to stand. Castiel brought his stare to Dean again. There was a strange, eager excitement written in the man's expression; as if he couldn't wait for Sam to leave. As a matter of fact, Dean handed his little brother a coat and the car keys, patting him on the arm.

"Go get 'em, Slick," he grinned.

"You're not coming?" Sam asked.

Dean flashed a glance at Castiel, before answering his brother.

"Nah. You have a way with geeks, Sam. Not me. I'll just keep an eye on the supplies," he said.

Castiel was grateful to hear that Dean wished to stay behind. Perhaps he _wanted_ to hear about the angel's experience. The younger Winchester rolled his eyes as he started for the door. He paused to give a slight wave, before leaving completely. Silence was left in the room after the door closed.

Now alone with Dean, Castiel could feel the ache of disappointment returning. The angel forced himself to turn toward the table where Dean was sitting down. The man pulled out another chair and gestured for him to sit.

"So," Dean grinned, taking a small sip from the bottle, "Did you give it a try?"

He was obviously referring to performing solo. Castiel brought himself to sit in the chair. His eyes dropped to his lap, feeling shame.

"Yes," he answered, "but,... I did not succeed."

"What do you mean? You didn't finish or something?" Dean asked.

Castiel shifted a little in the chair, able to feel Dean's eyes boring into him.

"No, I did not finish. I did as you instructed. I stroked the organ repeatedly, but..." the angel finally met Dean's emerald stare, "there was no ejaculation."

Dean visibly gulped. A red tint seemed to rise on his lightly freckled face, as he cleared his throat.

"Well, maybe you just weren't feeling it last night," Dean said, attempting to be comforting, "Where did you do it, anyway?"

"One of my father's houses," Castiel answered.

Dean's mouth fell open as his eyebrow raised. Castiel blinked, confused at his shocked reaction.

"A church?!" Dean said, disgust in his tone, "You tried to jerk off in a church?!"

"Is that wrong?" the angel asked.

Dean suddenly began to chuckle, leaning back in his chair to shake his head. Castiel watched him, feeling a strange form of happiness rest in his chest at the sight. He was glad to hear Dean's laughter, even if it was at his own expense.

"Wow," the man said, "no wonder you couldn't finish. A church is no place to rub one out, Cas."

Castiel sighed. He was only told to be alone during the act; not pick a specific location. It made him curious to know -

"Where do _you_ go to touch yourself, Dean?" he asked.

The man's smile dimmed, his face becoming a deeper shade of red. He sat back up and took a large drink from the bottle before answering.

"Usually the shower," he said, his voice suddenly low, "Actually, most guys do it in the shower. You know, you're naked and you've got all that hot water and..."

Dean trailed off, probably seeing the look of bewilderment on Castiel's face. He'd never had the need to cleanse his vessel in the same way humans did. Everything Dean spoke of from experience, Cas had to imagine in theory. After a moment of blank staring, Dean's smirk returned. The man gulped the rest of his drink before rising to his feet.

"Okay," he sighed, gripping Cas by the arm, "come on, hot wings. You're trying it my way."

Castiel gulped as Dean hoisted him up. A few internal shock waves echoed to his lower half as he was carted toward the bathroom. Was he ready to try acting solo again? Could he actually reach the finish this time? Cas's heart rate increased, as Dean let go of him in the doorway. The man strode to the shower, pulling back the curtain and turning on the water.

"Listen," he said, over the sound of running water, "you don't have to just rub your dick. Touch your whole body, if you want. And it helps to think about stuff when you're doing this, you know? Like naked people. Think about naked bodies, okay?"

Castiel nodded, watching Dean test the temperature of the water with his hand. He listened attentively, making sure to remember Dean's words.

"And don't be afraid to make noises," Dean continued, pulling the curtain shut and turning toward him, "if you get the urge to moan, you just let it happen. It doesn't matter if the people in the next room can hear you. You just cry out as much as you want, alright?"

Castiel nodded again, feeling a little nervous. Dean seemed very eager for him to pleasure himself. The man's enthusiasm was inducing Cas's body to physically react; hardening the organ behind his clothes and causing his heart to pound. This appeared to be just as enjoyable for Dean; and Castiel didn't understand why. But Dean's infectious excitement was spreading in him, too.

"You've got this, Cas," Dean encouraged with a wink, "make sure you take all your clothes off before you get in the shower. I'll wait outside for you."

"Okay," the angel said.

He watched Dean walk around him, admiring the man's moist, smiling lips. Once the door was closed, Castiel was left alone in the small room. The air was beginning to fog with steam from the hot water, blurring his reflection in the mirror. Though fear of failure was lingering in his stomach, the angel disrobed himself and edged toward the shower. He was determined to please Dean, as well as reach the finish for himself.

Warm water cascaded down Castiel's bare body as he entered the shower. He pulled the curtain shut, boxing himself in the small, heated space. He looked down at his twitching organ, watching it bounce, before bringing his hand to it. Castiel repeated the motions from the night before; sliding two fingers along the thickly-veined shaft, petting it.

Heeding Dean's words, the angel brought his free hand up to press against his flat stomach. He could feel his abdomen rapidly rising and falling with his harsh breathing. Cas ran his hand over his own wet skin as he continued to stroke his organ. Dean was right; he was feeling the urge to make noise.

"Mmm," Castiel allowed himself to hum.

* * *

Dean stood firmly at the bathroom door, pressing his ear against the wood. Through the sound of running water, he heard Cas's deep voice hum a soft moan. His own dick twitched inside his jeans at the sound.

Dean felt like a dirty stalker, standing there listening closely while the angel got off on the other side of the door. But he just couldn't help it. After watching that damn porno with the Cas look-a-like, Dean had finally been convinced that it was true – that he _did_ feel something sexual toward Cas. He'd always had a feeling it was there, but now he knew it for sure.

He just didn't know what to do about it.

He was afraid to just tell Cas, out of fear of rejection. And telling anyone else? Ha. Never in a million years. So instead, Dean decided to just keep it to himself. He wasn't sure where this whole business of helping Cas reach the big 'O' came from, but he was enjoying it. Especially right now, listening to the angel's erotic cries echo beyond the door.

"Ahh," Cas's deep voice rumbled, "mmm."

Dean tried to paste together the sounds with the mental picture of Cas jerking his own cock; tugging awkwardly at the root while his face tightened with pleasure. Dean's hand was suddenly prodded against his own jeans, as he felt his dick filling up with blood.

Again, the porno was returning to his mind. He could see Tony banging Tiffany mercilessly up against the wall – and it gradually morphed into _Cas_ banging _him_ mercilessly up against a wall. Dean bit his bottom lip, holding in groans, as he imagined the feeling of Cas pressed to his back; his hips thrusting while he moaned in his ear. The same moans he could hear right now, coming from beyond the bathroom door.

"Gnah," Cas called out, "ahh."

Dean was nearly panting, cupping himself through the thick denim. His body craved so badly feel what his mind was teasing him with; Cas grinding against him. It wasn't enough to just imagine it. He wanted to experience it, more than anything.

Dean was suddenly pulled from his deep thoughts, as the sound of the water came to an abrupt stop. He blinked, taking a step back to look at the door. Was Cas done? Did he come already? Did Dean miss it? Cas hadn't made any sounds to signal an ending. Dean could still feel himself throbbing urgently.

"Cas?" he asked out loud.

The door suddenly opened. Cas was fully clothed in his suit and coat, his hair still dripping wet. Dean appraised him, taking in his familiar features as he tried to figure out what had happened. The angel hung his head, defeat written all over him.

"I can't do it, Dean," he sighed, raising his sad blue eyes, "I just can't do it."

(**Author's Note**: _"That Dean is a creepy stalker, isn't he?"_ - _Misha Collins_. After writing this chapter, I've come to the conclusion that I'm a total perve. Why didn't any of you tell me? I must be stopped! :) Thank you all so very much for reading and leaving awesome reviews! If there is anything this perve loves more than destiel smut, it's all of you loyal readers. All I can say is thank you! :) Cas will finally get his genies to fly in the next chapter, with Dean's assistance. Hooray! :) It'll be out very soon.)


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's heart pounded behind his ribcage as he stared at the glum angel in front of him, feeling aggravation mix with his lust. The room was tense with sexual frustration; he could practically taste it in the air. There was absolutely no way Dean could put up with this any longer. He couldn't stand the thought of Cas not being able to come; never getting to feel the sheer, untamed pleasure of it all.

"That's it," Dean growled, grabbing Cas's arm.

The man yanked the angel back toward the motel table. He tossed Cas into one of the vacant seats, briefly catching the surprised expression on his face. Dean carefully sat down in a nearby chair, maneuvering around the massive erection in his own jeans. His cock was still thick with blood from listening to Cas's cries. It was throbbing violently, begging to be catered to, but he tried his best to ignore it. Dean scooted up close in front of the timid angel, hunching over to take a deep breath.

"Show me," he stated.

Cas shifted in his seat, his throat visibly quivering as he gulped. His dark hair was still wet from his shower, dripping onto his dry clothes.

"Show you?" he said, his blue eyes looking so innocent.

Dean glanced down at Cas's lap, where he was pitching a tent with his dick. The guy was probably close to the edge when he gave up; needing just a little bit more coaxing. Dean leaned back to give Cas some room. He met the sapphire eyes again, trying to mentally organize his own motives. Dean didn't just want to see Cas's dick – though that was definitely a selfish additive – but he needed to gather information, too.

"Show me how you do it," Dean clarified, "you've gotta be doing something wrong. Even the most uptight people can make themselves come. Show me how you've been doing it, so I can help you."

Three days ago, Dean would have never said any of this shit to a guy. _Never_ would he have imagined that he would _want_ to watch a guy jack off, especially in hopes that he could help him...but this was different. Because this wasn't just a guy – this was Cas.

The angel took a deep breath, before reaching down to undo his pants. Dean watched with secret satisfaction as the fabric slid down to release Cas's hard cock. The dark-pink shaft bounded out, wobbling around a little, before falling against his soft white shirt. Dean gulped, hearing blood pounding in his ears. Whoa, Cas's dick was bigger than he thought it would be. Maybe it was because the cock was hard, but man. He never thought Cas was packing _that_ much...

Dean briefly glanced up at Cas's face, hoping he wasn't uncomfortable with being stared at. Thankfully, he didn't look like he was phased by it. He met Dean's stare before speaking.

"This is the procedure I have been following, Dean," he began.

Dean watched Cas's hand raise up to the thumping shaft. Some of the angel's fingers curled back, leaving just his index and middle, as he touched it. Dean blinked, following Cas's fingers with his eyes. Cas was petting his dick, in the same way someone would pet a cat or dog. Just two fingers running to the tip, only to raise up and repeat the same single line.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean said flatly.

No wonder the poor bastard couldn't reach an orgasm. He was treating his dick like a house pet. Cas stopped, glancing back up to Dean. His eyes were full of confusion; but at the same time, still so full of curiosity. Dean could clearly see how much he wanted to get this right.

"Is this wrong?" he asked, "You told me to stroke it."

"Yeah, but with your whole hand," Dean corrected, "Here. Let me show you."

Dean leaned forward, reaching his hand out. He met Cas's eyes first, to make sure he was okay with being touched. Since he appeared willing, Dean gently took the angel's hand. He curled all of Cas's fingers around the hot shaft, holding them tight with his own hand. Using a tiny bit of force, Dean helped Cas's hand slide up and down the entire length a few times.

"Ahh,"

Dean's eyes snapped up at the deep moan. Cas's eyes were wide open, staring down at their actions with wonder. Dean's breathing picked up at the throaty sound. He could feel the heat from Cas's cock in his hand; the veins throbbing with every beat of his heart.

"This is...much better," Cas almost panted, eyes glued to his dick.

Dean gulped, holding Cas's hand a little tighter as he picked up the pace. He had been right; Cas had gotten close to the edge in the shower. Clear fluid was gradually beginning to pool at the head of the angel's dick. Again, Dean's attention was drawn to his own impatient erection. It was throbbing painfully inside his jeans, pressing firming against the fabric. He casually brought his free hand down to hold himself, but kept his eyes on Cas.

Dean noticed Cas was quickening without him. His hand was suddenly trying to catch up with Cas's, as it slid up and down the drooling cock feverishly. The angel's eyelids fell to close as air rushed in and out of his open mouth. Dean watched him climb higher and higher toward finishing; his face tightening as he stroked himself.

"Dean," he patted, his free arm bending back to clutch the chair, "Its a – approaching."

Dean stifled a groan. Hearing his name being cried with such lust in Cas's voice caused a jolt to his system. Since he wasn't able to keep up with Cas's hand, Dean let his fingers wander over the head of Cas's dick. His fingertips caressed the slit, rubbing the warm, clear fluid all around the tip. Cas's hand was moving in almost a blur; his balls bouncing with the repeated tugging. The angel was hanging on so desperately to the chair that his knuckles were turning white. Low moans were tumbling out of his open mouth in between breaths.

Dean was aching inside, just watching it all. He had recently come to the conclusion that he was somehow drawn to Cas. He had subconsciously been aware of it all along, but that damn porno had brought it to his full attention. And now, watching the angel reach his first orgasm – moaning, and clutching, and panting – Dean felt the urge to show it. Hell, his hand was already touching Cas's cock; gently rubbing the sensitive underside with the tips of his fingers while Cas stroked. What would happen if he were to lean forward and kiss his open lips?

"Ahh!" Cas panted, bringing Dean out of his thoughts, "Ahh! Yes!"

Cas's cock was suddenly shooting semen, spattering most of Dean's arm with warm white fluid. Dean's dick twitched through the fabric of his clothes as he watched, and felt, Cas coming. The angel groaned out, letting his head fall back as his hand lost rhythm. Dean's mouth ran dry as he palmed at his own crotch. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen; Cas panting and seizing up while his cock oozed white liquid down his trembling fingers. Forget porn. Dean could easily get off just watching this.

Cas's eyes slowly blinked back open, revealing hazy blue orbs. Dean studied his face, watching him slowly sit up straight. The man kept palming against his own dick. It needed to be taken out and jerked; only a few strokes and he would be following right behind Cas. But Dean could hardly move. He was fully absorbed with the angel in front of him; becoming lost in Cas's eyes as they raised to meet his.

Cas slumped forward, reaching up to cup the side of Dean's face with his dry hand. Dean held in a small noise at the feeling of Cas's touch, warm against his skin. A smile flickered on the angel's lips while he tried to catch his breath. Dean could feel the hot air brushing against his mouth.

"Thank you,...Dean," Cas said quietly, resting their foreheads together.

Everything in Dean's body wanted to lean forward and press his lips to Cas's. Every last fiber of his being wanted to close the tiny distance between their mouths; to find out if the very meaning of life was hidden inside the angel's kiss. Because, in that moment, Dean felt that if he could just get close enough to Cas, everything would suddenly make sense. The world and all it's problems could be left behind and forgotten. His soul would be utterly satisfied, if he could just -

Dean's cell phone began to ring on the table.

Cas sat up straight, his soft hand falling away from Dean's cheek. Dean blinked as he felt the sudden absence of its warmth. The angel glanced at the phone as it rang again. Dean ignored the stupid thing. To hell with whoever was calling; he was in the middle of a moment with Cas, here.

"It is most likely your brother," Cas said, carefully tucking his spent cock back into his pants, "Now that I've learned the proper technique of performing solo, I – I want to try it alone. Just as you said it is meant to be done. Perhaps I will report my progress to you later, Dean. Best of luck with your case."

"Cas," Dean gasped, unable to stop him from getting up, "are – are you sure you don't want -"

With the rustle of feathers, the angel flew away. Dean blinked at the spot he'd been standing in. Cas was gone before he even got to finish asking him to stay. The room felt suddenly cold as the phone rang again. Dean glanced around, still holding his throbbing dick. Maybe it was wrong to want to kiss Cas. The angel was blissful enough, having just had an orgasm. There was no need to add emotions to their boiling pot of sexual frustration...was there?

Dean rolled his eyes as the phone rang again. He ripped the damn thing off the table and flipped it open.

"What?" he growled.

"Hey," Sam said, "you okay?"

"Fine," Dean replied, trying to lower his level of rage, "what... what do you need?"

"Uh, these guys aren't giving up any of their blood for me. You think you can strong arm one of them? You aren't doing anything important right now, are you?" his little brother asked.

Dean's eyes fell to his arm, where Cas's come was still warm on his skin. Yes, he had been doing something important. But the moment was gone, and probably never coming back. Dean gulped as he wiped some of the white goo from his wrist.

"Not really," he forced himself to lie.

* * *

Castiel scanned the locker room, making sure it was vacant. The gym was closed; lights off, doors locked, and equipment put away. But the angel made sure no one was there, just in case. Acting solo required absolute solitude, according to Dean. And Castiel would always follow Dean's orders.

The angel disrobed himself before stepping inside one of the many shower stalls. He turned on the water, flinching slightly at the cold temperature splashing against his bare skin. The water gradually warmed, causing the air to fog with steam. A smile grew across Castiel's lips as he was reminded of the shower he had earlier that day; his first shower. Dean had helped him succeed in self-pleasure just a few short hours before. And now, Castiel was eager to accomplish it by himself.

The angel grasped his hardened shaft firmly, making sure to wrap his entire fist around it. He slowly began to stroke himself as the warm water ran over his body. He monitored his motions, observing that the sack below was swaying with his actions. The pleasure felt similar to when Dean assisted him -

But it was not the same.

Castiel's eyebrows drew together, as he continued to stroke his erection. The feeling was nice, of course; sending waves of physical pleasure to excite his body. But something was different. An element was missing, perhaps. The angel stared down at his own growing member, as if it would give him answers. Why was it impossible to perform this task alone? Why did the sensation feel so much different – so much _better_ – when Dean was assisting him?

Castiel let go of the shaft, glancing around the dark, heated stall. Ejaculating seemed to be such an easy thing for Dean to do. The night Cas saw Dean eject the white fluid, after hearing him call his name, was the first time he'd ever witnessed the act. And the man seemed to be a professional.

The angel's thoughts caused an internal jolt to travel to his erection, causing it to twitch. Castiel looked down at the throbbing organ, blinking with a sudden realization. Perhaps this was the reason he couldn't finish; because his body was a finicky thing. It seemed to only want to respond to certain things, like thoughts of ejaculation... or Dean...

Castiel gulped, feeling nervous. He knew it was inappropriate to imagine Dean in such a way...but his erection was bouncing up and down at the mere thought of him. His sweet-smelling hair and warm emerald eyes and lightly freckled skin. Cas's hard shaft throbbed with all of these thoughts, wanting to be stroked again.

The angel suddenly ducked out of the stall, instantly clothing himself. He needed to talk to Dean again; to ask how he could go about finishing by himself and request more tips.

And also to just be in the man's awing presence once more.

(**Author's Note**: If any of you have seen the video of Misha Collins and Jensen Ackles, where they reenact the scene from "When Harry met Sally," you may find it interesting to know that I kept Misha's fake orgasm in mind when writing this chapter. :) Oh Misha. His vocal cries and erotic motions unknowingly fuel my dirty destiel fanfic. *laughs menacingly while rubbing hands together* Anyway, there are still a few more chapters in store! Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews! During this time of great anxiety over the Supernatural finale, I hope I can bring a little sunshine to your life. :) Thank you all so much for reading! The next chapter will be out soon.)


	5. Chapter 5

(**Author's Note**: Just a warning that this chapter contains bottom!Dean themes. Enjoy!)

Dean's arm slowly rose to tuck behind his head as he shifted under the bed sheets. The motel room was dark and silent, with the exception of Sammy's soft snoring. Dean's eyes flitted toward the other motel bed, where his little brother's hair was tossed all around as he drooled on his pillow. Sam was so lucky. The dude was able to sleep peacefully; never kept awake by dirty thoughts of blue-eyed angels...

Yes, Cas was on Dean's mind. Again. He thought he had convinced himself to forget about all the crap that had gone down earlier that day – teaching Cas how to jerk off, wanting to kiss him so bad – but apparently he had only been lying to himself. His mind was on replay; watching the mental video of Cas tugging fiercely on his own hard cock, and hearing the sounds of Cas moaning out his name, and feeling the angelic man-juice splattering up his arm...Dean's dick was twitching just thinking about it.

But he forced himself to roll over and close his eyes. He knew better than to ever give himself false hope. So what, if he had some weird sexual crush on Cas? Angels weren't capable of feeling the same way...were they? Although his dick was still trying to collect enough blood to get hard, Dean ignored it. He tried his best to shove thoughts of Cas away...for his own good...

Sleep slowly invaded Dean's mind, numbing his body and fading his thoughts...

_There was a demanding knock somewhere nearby._

_Dean glanced around at the sound, feeling interrupted. He was sitting on a brown couch in a comfy living room, about to dig into a steaming cherry pie. Who the hell was at the door? They were ruining his delicious meal. Dean looked to the right, where the front door remained locked. More knocks came from the other side._

"_Sammy, get the door," Dean called, all too eager to go to town on his pie._

_The knocks grew more aggressive; harder and more repetitive. Sam didn't reply, leaving the knocker to annoy Dean to the point of breaking. The man grumbled at the sounds as he tossed the pie on the coffee table. Whoever was there had better have a damn good reason to be interrupting him._

_Dean unlocked the front door and yanked it open. To his great surprise, Cas was standing there. He was dressed in his normal get-up; backward tie, long coat, messy dark hair, five o'clock shadow, piercing blue eyes. What did he want? The angel kept his usual straight face as he displayed his fake I.D upside down._

"_Hello, Dean," Cas said, his deep voice serious, "I've been sent to cleanse your soul. It appears your sins have gotten out of hand."_

_Dean gulped. Maybe thinking dirty thoughts about angels was a strictly forbidden. Maybe someone had found out about all the recent sexual things he'd been involved in with Cas. _

"_Oh no," he muttered, staring sadly into Cas's eyes, "how can we fix it?"_

_In a blur, Dean was tossed against a far wall. He blinked at the sudden movement, realizing his front was pressed firmly up against the flat surface. His heart began to race as he felt something warm press to his back. It was Cas, smirking sinisterly and smelling as sweet as ever... Dean gulped, straining to turn his head and see the angel easing against him. Cas leaned closely, guiding his lips to brush over Dean's ear as he whispered._

"_With my dick," the angel purred._

_Dean groaned a little at the sound of Cas's voice saying such a filthy word. He could feel his own dick instantly hardening. Cas pulled the back of his pants and underwear down, exposing Dean's ass. He felt Cas's soft hands brush against his cheeks as the angel quickly undid his own pants. Dean knew what was happening; Cas was getting ready to bang the hell out of him. No talking. No thinking. Just pure, unfiltered, hardcore sex..._

_Dean arched his back a little, angling his ass toward Cas's crotch. If Cas was gonna bang him regardless, then he might as well help the guy out. Within seconds, Cas was shoving his warm, stiff cock between Dean's cheeks. Dean held in a moan at the feeling. It was a lot less painful than he thought it would be. In fact, it actually felt good..._

"_Ahh," Dean sighed, curling his fingers against the wall, "Cas."_

_Cas groaned a little in reply, as he started thrusting. Dean was literally being banged up against the wall; his face and chest slamming against the cool surface as Cas's cock thrust deeper inside him. Picture frames began to fall and crash to the floor with the violent motions._

_Dean swallowed harshly, as he brought his hand back to rest against Cas's thrusting hip. He was liking this more than he thought he would. His stiff cock was bouncing in front of him with each of Cas's thrusts; the head flicking against the wall. Erotic noises fell out of his mouth. Dammit, he felt like such a slut right now; moaning for more while Cas pounded hard into him. But he wanted this. Dean wanted Cas._

"_Ahh, Dean," Cas groaned, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder while he hammered into him, "Dean, yes."_

_Dean whimpered, pushing back against Cas's hips. He suddenly felt the urge to turn around and kiss those quivering lips; to taste Cas's mouth while he penetrated him with full force. But Dean couldn't raise up from the wall. He was pinned against it with celestial magic or something. His cock continued to throb between his legs, still tracing the same line against the wall with Cas's thrusts... _

"Dean,"

Dean blinked his eyes open, panting as he tried to wake up. He was wet with sweat, soaking his shirt and boxers. He slowly realized he was in the motel bed. Dean shook his head a little. That whole thing – with Cas banging him so violently against the wall – had been a dream? Just a damn dream?!

"Hey, Dean,"

Dean rolled over at the sound of Sam's voice. His little brother was standing by his bed, fully dressed and ready to go. Dean blinked, feeling his dick still throbbing urgently under the sheets from his wet dream. He tried to act casual for Sam, even though he was dying to touch it.

"What?" he said.

"I'm going to get breakfast," Sam answered, already heading toward the door, "just wanted to tell you before you woke up alone."

Dean glanced toward the window. It was still dark outside; probably extremely early. Dean tossed a firm wave to his brother.

"See ya," he grumbled, trying to hold in his frustration.

As Sam walked out, Dean rolled back over and sighed heavily. He couldn't even finish coming in his dreams. He had been so close when Sam woke him up...Dean reached down in the dark and tugged on his erection through the thin fabric of his underwear. Maybe, if he closed his eyes and thought hard enough, he could put himself back in the dream. Maybe he could get off just imagining Cas banging him senseless. Maybe could finally -

"Hello, Dean."

Dean gasped out loud, jumping at the sound of Cas's voice. The angel was suddenly standing in the room, at the foot of Dean's bed. The man's hand briefly tightened on his dick at the sight of Cas, but he forced himself to let go._ Cas doesn't really want you, remember?_ he thought to himself, _It was just a stupid dream_.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Dean sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He could tell Cas was about to ask him something. Hell, Cas was _always_ about to ask something. Dean gathered some of the blankets in his lap to cover up his erection before speaking.

"I'm fine, Cas," he lied, "how are you?"

* * *

Castiel shifted his feet a little, as he stared down at Dean. The sight of the man's hair tossed about from sleeping made a warm sensation grow in the angel's stomach. Dean looked so beautiful this way; candid and fresh from rest. Castiel cleared his throat, feeling his member twitch again. He craved to understand why this was happening to him...why thoughts of Dean caused his body to react.

"I still cannot finish, Dean. I repeated the steps you demonstrated. I was alone, in a shower, stroking the organ with my whole hand," Cas paused, wondering why Dean's face seemed to be reddening, "...but still no finish. Please, Dean. Tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Dean sighed, reaching up to scratch his head. Castiel eased closer to the bed as the man slung his legs over the side. He sat on the edge, bringing his green eyes up to look at Cas.

"Well,...are you still thinking about naked people, like I told you?" he asked.

Castiel's heart rate began to increase. No, he had not been thinking of naked bodies in the shower...but, he didn't think of them when Dean helped him succeed, either. He had just been staring at Dean's face; watching it tighten in concentration as he reached the height of pleasure. The angel slowly shook his head.

"Then, maybe that's your problem. You've got to use your mind just as much as your body, Cas," he said.

Castiel's thoughts were suddenly wandering off, as he stared at Dean's green eyes. Curiosity was taking over again, as he looked down at the fragile human on the bed. What did Dean think of, when touching himself? Which person was lucky enough to grace his thoughts, when he spilled over the edge of bliss?

"Who do you think of, Dean?" Castiel blurted, desperate to know the answer.

A smirk grew on Dean's lips as he leaned back. The man's hand gradually slid across the bed, finding it's way under the blanket in his lap. Castiel could feel shock waves rapidly firing toward his growing shaft. Dean was _touching_ himself in front of him.

"Who do _I_ think about?" Dean repeated, his blocked hand making slow, repetitive motions behind the blanket, "Well,...lately, I've been thinking about a new person. A _guy_, if you could call him that."

"You...have?" Castiel said, wanting Dean to keep talking as he watched him pleasure himself.

"Oh yeah. I've known him for a while. Now-a-days he just seems so _sexy_ to me," Dean breathed, his eyes growing hazy, "so stoic...and professional...with those big eyes...and familiar clothes..."

Castiel gulped. Though he was detracted by Dean's self-pleasuring actions, the angel attempted to figure out who it was that Dean described with such lust in his voice. The person had known Dean for a long time, often wore the same clothes, was stoic and professional... There was only one person who had all of these traits...

"Dean, you have a sexual dire for... Bobby?" he asked, confused.

Dean's eyes flew open, his hand freezing in place.

"What?! Ew, God, no! What the hell is wrong with you, Cas? Gross," he grumbled.

Dean stood up from the bed, sliding out from under the blanket. Castiel's eyes instantly fell to his lower half. The man had an obvious erection, only restrained by the thin fabric of his underwear. Cas could see the outline of his stiff shaft and thick sack perfectly in the dark. Dean stepped forward, until he and Castiel were a mere inch apart. The angel gulped; able to feel the heat radiating from Dean's body.

"I think about _you_, Cas," he whispered, reaching a hand up to touch the side of Castiel's face, "I think about you all the time..."

"Me?" Castiel breathed in shock.

Dean nodded, his eyes flickering down to look at the angel's lips. Castiel could see the honesty in Dean's face. He had no idea that Dean felt so strongly for him; strong enough to have the urge to touch himself when he came to mind. Castiel could feel his own member begging to be touched in that very moment, as he stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him. It felt so erotically pleasing to know that Dean felt the same way he did.

"I... believe..." Castiel began, hoping to explain his thoughts, "that the reason I was able to finish this afternoon, was because..._you_ were there, Dean. My body only responds to thoughts of you."

A smile grew on Dean's face, as he rubbed his thumb over Castiel's cheek. The man was suddenly leaning forward, bringing his lips to press against the angel's. Cas's eyes closed as he became enveloped in the sensation. More pulses were sent toward his erection, making it twitch inside his clothes.

Dean's tongue slid inside Castiel's mouth, swishing around feverishly. The wet muscle teased his own in a seductive manor. Cas reached down to cradle his erection with his hand, feeling the urge to service it. Dean's expertise of all things physical made Castiel ache to learn from him.

Dean pulled back slightly; enough to look down between them. He caught sight of Cas touching himself, and instantly smacked the angel's hand away. Castiel groaned out loud, as Dean replaced it with his own hand. He clung to the front of Dean's shirt, wanting to thrust against the man's palm.

"Since you obviously can't do it solo," Dean breathed, tightening his fingers around Cas's erection, "why don't we try a duet?"

(**Author's Note**: I'm not sure how many of you like bottom!Dean, but I found that writing this chapter was rather enjoyable. :) As for the next chapter, there will definitely be real sex. Hallelujah! :) To bottom!Dean, or not to bottom!Dean...that is the question. All in favor of it, say 'aye'! :) Thank you all for your awesome reviews! I'm so glad my stories make you guys happy. :) The next chapter will be out soon.)


	6. Chapter 6

Dean sighed inside Cas's mouth, as he tightened his hand on the angel's hot bulge. God, it was so relieving to finally kiss him. He'd been dying to do it since he helped him come that day. Dean's already-throbbing dick twitched inside his tight boxer briefs, just remembering the way Cas's warm semen shot up his bare arm.

"Dean," Cas breathed, his hands still clutching onto the front of Dean's damp shirt, "what do you mean by 'duet'?"

Dean pulled back from the angel momentarily, to yank his own shirt off. He tossed the fabric away before reaching to tug the trench coat down Cas's arms. Cas shrugged his shoulders, helping Dean remove his clothes. The guy seemed just as eager to get naked, even though he stared at Dean with questioning.

"_Sex_, Cas," Dean answered, forcefully ripping open the angel's white shirt, "we're gonna have sex."

The man paused to run his palm across Cas's warm, bare chest. He deliberately brushed his fingertips over one of his nipples, making him whimper a little. Cas was still trying to tug on his own cock through his dark pants. He was palming at it; trying not to be too obvious. Dean tossed the angel's hand away again. He didn't want Cas to come too early; not when he had something hot planned for that angelic erection...

"Sex?" Cas repeated, leaning forward with hazy eyes as if he wanted to kiss again.

Dean joined their mouths briefly, to satisfy Cas's urge. He flicked Cas's tongue a bit, as he pulled open his pants. While Dean took Cas's clothes off one piece at a time, he attempted to explain why sex was better than trying to go it alone.

"There's a reason people like touching themselves, Cas," he breathed as he worked, "It's because they're replicating the feeling of sex. You know all those things you felt, when you jerked off? All those tiny sparks firing along your spine, and the explosive end to everything? All of that is a hundred times more intense when you're having sex. Because you're supposed to do it with another body. Your dick was made to be _inside_ someone else."

Cas groaned out loud, as Dean finally exposed the angel's stiff cock. It bounced out in front of him, pointing slightly toward the ceiling. Dean took the time to look at Cas's veined, rock-hard cock as he pulled his own underwear down. Once again, he was a little intimidated by Cas's size. Could he really take that whole thing in his ass? Would it feel as good as it did in his dream?

The angel stepped close, wrapping both arms around Dean and smashing their lips together again. Dean hummed a little behind their kiss, as he felt their dicks pressing against each other; both hot and hard and ready to fire.

"I want _you_, Dean," Cas whimpered, "I want to put it inside you."

Dean smirked a little. Hearing Cas say those words gave him obscene pleasure. He kissed the angel's pouting lips again, pulling him back toward the bed. The dream – the one in which Cas was giving his ass hell up against a wall – was fresh in Dean's mind. He wanted it to become a reality; to have Cas literally bang him up against something.

Once close enough to the bed, Dean turned to crawl on top of it. On his knees, he positioned himself in front of the headboard, facing the wall. He braced a hand on the flimsy wooden board and turned to look at Cas. The angel was standing by the bed, his wide blue eyes just wandering over Dean's backside. The man grinned a little, seeing the lust in Cas's face. It looked like he could come by just staring at him.

"Get over here," Dean beckoned.

Cas didn't even crawl onto the bed. He 'whooshed' himself onto it, suddenly at Dean's back. Dean gulped, already feeling like he was back inside his wet dream. Cas was pressing firmly at his back, his skin hot against Dean's own. His hand tightened on the headboard as the angel briefly planted his moist lips to his shoulder. Cas's hands were wandering gently all over his bare back. It was nice that he was so touchy, but Dean was secretly hoping he would be more aggressive.

"Where should I enter you, Dean?" Cas breathed.

Dean sighed, feeling lightheaded at the amount of arousal it gave him to hear Cas saying such dirty things. He reached behind him to grab one of the angel's hands. Dean watched over his shoulder, as he stuck two of Cas's fingers in his mouth. He slathered his tongue over both of them, getting them as wet as possible. The salty taste of skin made Dean ache to get started. God, he was so ready to be pounded against the wall. Cas's mouth fell open to let out a groan as Dean flicked his tongue against his fingertips.

After making sure they were soaking wet, Dean slipped Cas's fingers out of his mouth. He carefully brought the angel's hand down to slide them between the cheeks of his ass. Dean struggled to see Cas's face over his shoulder, while he prodded his own sensitive hole with Cas's wet fingers.

"Here," Dean answered, letting go to leave Cas to touch it by himself.

Another whimper squeaked from the angel's mouth, as Dean turned back around to face the wall. He arched his back a little, to stick his ass out more. Just as he did in the dream, Dean was starting to feel like a common slut; still in disbelief that he _wanted_ to do it this way. Maybe it was because he knew this was Cas's first time, and wanted him to have the most pleasure. Dean dismissed the thought, feeling Cas's fingers continued to prod against the tender area. One carefully slid inside, making Dean gasp a little. That was not how it had felt in the dream. Maybe it wouldn't be the same in reality...

"Dean, I don't think it will fit," Cas breathed, sounding concerned.

"It'll fit," Dean promised, "just put the damn thing in."

Dean braced himself, tightening his hands on the headboard and staring at the wall with determination. He didn't care if it was going to hurt a little. As long as he could just feel Cas inside him, he'd be fine. With the slow patience that only Cas possessed, the angel's hot dick slowly pressed at Dean's entrance. The more it slid in, the more Dean's breath was taken away. Holy shit, it was like being impaled or something. Cas's cock was stretching him wide open, leaving him to gasp for air. Dean's hands gripped the headboard fiercely as his the blood drained from his face.

But, as bad as it felt in the beginning, Dean wanted Cas to keep going. Tiny groans were squeaking from the angel as he carefully slid back out. As the pain began to dull, Dean rocked his ass with Cas's gentle motions. He wanted to get going now; desperate to be banged up against the headboard. But the son of a bitch was going too slow. How was either of them supposed to come by just barely moving at all?

"Come on, Cas," Dean sighed, pressing down on the angel's dick, "is this all you've got?"

"I'm...trying to be gentle with you, Dean," Cas panted, sounding just as desperate.

Dean rocked more forcefully, trying to make Cas respond. He tightened all of his internal muscles in hopes of getting the angel to thrust into him. Dean knew Cas, though. Probably better than the angel knew himself. There might be one way to get him to comply...

"I thought you were a warrior, Cas," Dean groaned out, "where's your fighting spirit? Did you leave it in hell when you raised me from perdition or something?"

Dean gasped, having been slammed against the wall. His chest and face were suddenly pressed hard to the face surface, as the angel rode his ass without remorse. Cas pinned him down with one arm while he thrust his dick with set determination. The man chuckled a little, reaching back to pat the side of Cas's thrusting hip.

"Th – there's my little soldier," he panted.

Dean relished in the feeling of Cas pounding into him, savoring the angel's soft moans. The headboard was quietly slamming against the wall; Dean could feel the vibrations with his face and chest. Damn, Cas's cock was filling his ass, stretching him open with every hard pound. His own hard cock was bouncing between his legs with Cas's demanding thrusts. It was practically begging to be touched, but he was too far against the wall to reach it. There was no space to slide his hand down.

"Ahh, Dean," Cas groaned, gripping Dean's shoulder tightly, "gnah...yes!"

Cas's rocking was getting more aggressive and his moans were pitching higher. Dean knew the guy's gun was about to go off, and he didn't have much time. While his face and chest repeatedly met the wall, Dean struggled to reach down and touch his own throbbing cock. He wanted to come with Cas and share his first sexual orgasm.

But Cas was coming before he even had a chance to reach it. The angel was pounding into him so forcefully, Dean thought he might get a head injury from hitting the wall so hard. He clung to Cas's trembling hip, as the angel groaned out loud.

"Dean!" he cried, "ahh...Dean."

Dean panted as he hugged the wall, feeling Cas's thrusts slow to a stop. The angel's hard cock stayed lodged inside him though, probably pulsing. Dean's own dick was still throbbing painfully. God, he needed to release so bad...

* * *

Castiel attempted to catch his breath, as he stared blankly at Dean's bare back. The man had been correct yet again; all of the sensations he felt while performing solo were amplified during intercourse. Being inside Dean was the most astounding pleasure that Castiel had ever felt.

The angel wrapped both arms around Dean, gingerly scooping him up from the wall to hug him form behind. Dean's chest heaved under his hands while he laid his head on the man's warm shoulder. He couldn't form words to speak his gratitude. There was nothing he could say that would appropriately phrase his adoration for everything Dean had done for him.

Castiel lifted his head upon hearing Dean muffle a groan. The man's head was tilted downward, his green eyes falling on his own body. Cas followed his line of sight, to see that Dean's organ was still stiff and twitching between his legs. The shaft appeared on the verge of finishing. He was in dire need of stimulation. Perhaps he could help Dean in the same way Dean had helped him.

"Allow me to assist you, Dean," Castiel said, glancing up to the man's face.

Cas carefully gripped Dean's veined organ with his entire hand, just as Dean taught him. The angel slid his fist up and down the entire length in quick, repetitive motions. Dean moaned loudly, his head falling back to rest on Castiel's shoulder. The angel smiled at Dean's pleasure, feeling grateful that he could provide him with such happiness. The man's hips began to rock with Castiel's hand, sliding his organ through the tight fingers.

"Ahh, Cas," Dean panted, rolling his head to face him, "f – faster."

Castiel complied, quickening his hand on Dean's hard shaft. He brought his free hand down to cup the man's scrotum, hoping to get him to the end. Moans tumbled from Dean's mouth in between breaths. Castiel savored the wanton expression on Dean's face, feeling the organ beginning to pulse in his hand.

"Cas!" he practically yelled, "S – son of a bitch,...yes!"

Castiel glanced down to watch the white fluid erupt from the head of Dean's thick shaft. The pillows on the bed were doused with his semen, along with some of the wooden headboard. Cas gulped, keeping his hand moving looked back to Dean's face. His green eyes were blinking back open again, appearing full of indescribable pleasure. Dean suddenly began to to twitch in Cas's arms.

"Whoa," Dean said, reaching down to grab Cas's wrist, "that's – that's good."

Castiel carefully let go of Dean's organ, assuming it had turned extremely sensitive. Dean continued to pant, resting back against Cas with exhaustion. Castiel eyed Dean's moist lips. He wanted to kiss them again, but he knew Dean needed to breathe. In fact, the man seemed slightly weak; perhaps in need of rest. Castiel cradled Dean, as he backed up to gently lay him down on the bed.

Dean stared up at him from the mattress, still attempting to steady his breath. A smile flickered on his lips, as he brought a hand up to pat the side of Castiel's face.

"Looks like...you've learned a thing or two," he grinned, "I must be a pretty good teacher."

"You are the _best_ teacher, Dean," Castiel corrected.

Dean's grin simmered into a soft smile, as he gently slid his thumb to trace Castiel's bottom lip. The two of them shared a meaningful stare, both breathing the same heated breath. Castiel could almost see the happiness growing in Dean's emerald eyes. This was a rare thing to behold. It was difficult to catch Dean in a happy state. Only on the most precious of occasions did light shine in his eyes. And it was doing so in that very moment, as he stared so wondrously at Castiel...

"You mean a lot to me, Cas," he whispered, "I just...want you to know that."

A smile grew across the angel's face at Dean's words. He finally lowered his head to join their lips again. Dean kissed him back with deliberate force, slipping his tongue into the mix. Cas savored the taste as he brought his hand up to cradle the man's soft head.

"You mean more to me than anything else, Dean," Castiel pulled back to reply.

Dean's eyes glanced away, briefly flickering toward the motel door. They slowly made their way back, meeting Cas's stare with emotion.

"Can you stay for a while?" he asked, sounding as though he was embarrassed to be asking.

Castiel, too, glanced at the door. Perhaps Dean was worried his brother might return too early, and see them naked together. The angel rose his hand and twitched his fingers toward the doorknob. The lock slid closed, filling the silent room with a soft snap. Cas smiled back down at Dean.

"As long as you'd like," he answered.

(**Author's Note**: Wow, you guys really love bottom!Dean, huh? :) I was stunned by the sheer amount of reviews I received on the last chapter. It still leaves me in awe; how many people there are out there, that actually read _and enjoy_ my stories. Thank you all so much, from the bottom of my heart! See what I did there? Bottom? :) Anyway, I hope this chapter pleased you guys. There is one more to go! It'll be out soon.)


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel carefully guided his hands across Dean's moist bare chest while they kissed. The man's skin was still hot to the touch, even though the physical exertion of intercourse had already subsided. Perhaps the act had been more strenuous for Dean; being a human. Dean's mouth moved slowly, his hands gently roaming over Cas's back as they lay naked and tangled together.

Castiel assumed Dean wished to be penetrated again, according to his excitement upon hearing the door lock. But they were only kissing, now; hands wandering and mouths connected. Cas adored the touch of Dean's body on his own without fabric to separate them. Warm skin rubbing against warm skin, each limb touching each other in some way. He patiently awaited Dean's consent to go on with penetration...but this was just as nice on its own.

Dean's lips briefly left Castiel's. The man whispered something that sounded like 'so much better than being alone,' before returning them. Castiel blinked, looking beyond Dean to stare blankly at the mattress beneath them. Obviously, Dean had mumbled a passing thought. But Cas couldn't resist delving deeper to understand it.

"What did you say, Dean?" Castiel pulled back to ask.

He stared down at Dean, silently praising his father for his breath-taking work on the man; particularly the emphasis on his stunning green eyes. Dean swallowed, his adam's apple bouncing along his tender throat. Cas eyed Dean's lips, which were darkened from kissing, as they began to form words.

"I said, 'This is way better than going solo, isn't it?" he said.

Castiel could feel the deep rumble of Dean's voice in his own chest, as he was practically laying on top of him. The angel nodded instantly, in total agreement with the statement.

"Yes. It is better in every way," he answered, which made him wonder, "Why do humans even try do this alone? Why don't they just engage in intercourse when the mood strikes them?

"This ain't the sixties, Ringo," Dean grinned, running his hand along Cas's spine, "Unless you want a world full of STDs and over-run populations, it's probably better if everyone does a little self-service."

"But, what about you, Dean? Do you find..._this_," Castiel paused to gesture to the lack of space between them, "to be more enjoyable than servicing yourself?"

Dean smiled, his entire face lighting up with warm emotion.

"Hell yeah, I do," he answered, his hand caressing the tender skin of Cas's backside.

"Being penetrated satisfies you? Even though it isn't the proper way to perform intercourse?" Castiel asked, unable to contain his interest.

Dean sighed audibly, causing Castiel to rise and fall with his chest. His hand left the angel's back and wiggled it's way between them, where it found Cas's sensitive organ. A erotic breath escaped Castiel's mouth at the touch. He was still in awe at how much different it felt with Dean's hand instead of his own.

"As long as it's by _you_," Dean smirked, coaxing blood to return to the shaft with his skilled fingers.

Castiel's breathing was already becoming labored. He panted along with Dean's massaging motions as he stared down at the majestic shade of emerald glistening in the man's eyes. His hips rocked on their own, delicately thrusting though Dean's tight fingers. Pleasure radiated from Cas's pelvis.

"Dean," the angel groaned, gripping the man's shoulders, "let's duet again."

Dean chuckled, his hand slowing to a stop. Castiel blinked down at him, feeling a little angered at the abrupt pause. What was so funny?

"Nice pun," he grinned, his fingertips prodding the sensitive head of Cas's shaft, "got any more for me?"

Before Castiel could reply, the doorknob rattled across the room.

* * *

Dean flinched, his head instantly turning toward the door. Cas's cock throbbed in his hand as he watched the doorknob trying to turn. He was suddenly glad Cas had locked the door. Whoever was there would have barged right in. After the initial shock wore off, Dean sighed angrily. Why the hell did he always have to be interrupted?! Especially at times like this, when he was about to make Cas come again?!

The knob eventually stopped jiggling. There was a small silence, in which Dean glanced back up at Cas's worried blue eyes, before a knock echoed in the room.

"Dean," Sammy said from the other side, "let me in."

Dean stared up at Cas and watched the disappointment cloud his expression. He knew Cas wanted to keep going. Hell, he wanted to keep going too; let Cas screw him until he was too sore to walk and come with him until his balls ran dry... But as tempting as it sounded, he couldn't just ignore his brother. Dean gave the angel's dick a quick tug before letting go.

"We can do this later," Dean promised in a whisper, raising his head up to plant a quick kiss on the angel's pouting lips, "Put your clothes back on. Don't let Sam know."

Cas sighed, but crawled off of him. He was dressed in a flash, suddenly wearing his entire, usual outfit as he stood up from the bed. Dean had to double-take at him, while more knocks filled the room. How the hell did he get dressed so fast? Dean didn't even get a chance to get one last look at his naked body.

"Dean," Sam said from beyond the door, "are you awake?"

"G – give me a minute," Dean called, forcing himself to look away from Cas to pick up his underwear from the floor.

He stepped into his boxer-briefs and pulled his shirt on before making his way toward the door. He glanced back at Cas as he grabbed the doorknob. The angel had casually sat down on the end of the bed. His blue eyes were on the floor and full of discomfort. Dean gulped. He hated to see the poor guy so upset. He felt even worse when his eyes fell to see Cas's cock was still bulging behind his pants.

Dean finally opened the door. Both of Sam's hands were full as he waltzed into the room. He sat a few bags on the table and glanced around. He didn't seem phased to see Cas sitting in the room.

"Hey, Cas," he said.

"Hello, Sam," Cas replied without raising his eyes.

As Sam started taking food out of the brown bags, Dean stood by and watched. It felt a little awkward to be in the same room with his brother and Cas. He noticed Sam deliberately sniffing the air, making a strange face.

"What?" Dean blurted.

"It...well, I was going to say it smells like sex in here, but..." Sam shrugged it off.

Dean felt the blood drain from his face. Oh god. His brother could smell his and Cas's sex in the damn air. Dean's eyes flickered toward the angel, seeing his mouth opening. Cas was speaking before Dean could stop him.

"You can _smell_ intercourse?" Cas asked.

Dean gulped, wanting to slap his palm against his own face. What the hell was Cas thinking?!

"Er," Sam said weirdly, "I...guess?"

"It's probably just the motel room," Dean interrupted, coming to rescue, "we should be used to that stank by now, right Sammy?"

Sam shrugged awkwardly, turning his attention turned back to the table. It gave Dean clearance to shoot a warning stare at Cas. The angel blinked his innocent blue eyes at back him, seeming unaware that he'd almost let it slip that _they_ were the reason the room reeked of sex.

"Oh, here," Sam said, holding a magazine out toward Dean, "I thought you might want this."

Dean took the magazine and glanced at the cover. 'Busty Asian Beauties' were all over the front of it, crouching in seductive poses. Dean's heart started pounding strangely behind his ribs. A weird feeling came over him at the familiar sight of mountainous cleavage and thin panties that he had used so many times to get off within the past. Why did he feel so terrible, just looking at it?

Dean swallowed roughly as his eyes wandered up to look at the angel sitting on the bed. Cas's dark hair was still tossed about from sex, hands clasped together in his lap while his open blue eyes stared back with such honesty. Cas never needed visual aids to get off. He didn't need to watch porn or look at nude-y mags in order to come. He didn't need to imagine being with anyone else...except Dean. A warm feeling grew in the man's stomach at the thought. If all Cas needed was Dean, then maybe all Dean needed was Cas.

Dean took a deep breath as he tossed the flimsy magazine on the table with hardly another glance. Sam's hands slowed to a stop, looking between the discarded paper and his brother. His eyebrows came together as he looked at Dean with surprise.

"You don't want it?" he asked.

Dean looked back at Cas again, meeting his stare. He thought he knew everything there was to know about sex; about what turned him on and what turned him off. The right way to jerk off and the best places to do it in. Masturbation had been just a way to relieve stress. But after helping Cas, Dean realized he had a lot more to learn; About sex and himself. Sex was more than just stress relief, now. It was an act he could only truly _feel_ with one person...with _Cas_.

"Nah," Dean said, giving the angel a slight wink, "I don't need it."

(**Author's Note**: I love it when Dean comes to terms with things and allows happy emotions settle in his heart, don't you? :) Sorry this chapter took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you guys for all the reviews on the last chapter, as well as all the others. I love you guys, so much. :) Thanks for reading!

I may write a **sequel** to this fic, because I feel like I could continue with it. With lots more bottom!Dean and maybe some shower sex? :) Got a suggestion? Toss it at me. I'm always looking for new sex positions to put Dean and Cas in. So, when I get enough story together, I'll start writing again. In the meantime, I'm headed to Busch Gardens and Virginia Beach this weekend. Woo hoo! :) Thank you guys soooo much for reading! And be looking out for a sequel!)


End file.
